


Your Life Starts at 9

by SmashThatMirror



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashThatMirror/pseuds/SmashThatMirror
Summary: Chenle's whole life changes, after getting an opportunity of a life time.





	Your Life Starts at 9

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a song called "The Faulty Feline Philosophy" by Ferry.

Ever since Chenle was young his parents always made sure he was safe. Some would say they are overprotective, but in reality they did not want their son to get himself hurt. Sadly, this caused Chenle to fear death, even if he wanted to be careless. For 17 years, he had lived in China, but one day his parents decided to move to Korea. It was a big change, but he did not really care that much. He spent about a year learning Korean before his parents finally moved.  
  


* * *

  
  
Time has passed since the move, about 2 weeks, and Chenle has taken this time to explore Korea whenever he could. One day he found himself lost, and it did not help that he was not that confident in his Korean. So he kept walking and walking. The time was around December, so naturally it was snowing. Time flew by so quickly, the sun started to go down. And sadly for Chenle it looked like he ended up in a abandoned side of the city. But it was shelter, so he found a building and made his way towards it. He stood in front of the door scared out of his mind. What if something happens to him? Chenle was very curious though, so he decided to open the door. But the sound of a voice suddenly stopped him.

 

"Are you heading off into that building?" The mysterious voice filled the air.  
  


He turned behind him, only to find a boy wearing a black hood, sitting on some railing from a fence.  
  


"Who are you?" Chenle asked out of pure curiosity.  
  


"Jisung. What's yours?"  
  


"Chenle, and if you don't mind me asking. Why are you wearing a hood?"  
  


"Do you really want to know?"  
  


"Yes I do, you seem extremely shading, but I wanna know anyway." Typical Chenle, he was scared of death, but was the most curious person in the whole world.  
  


"How curious, but I'll have to say no." Jisung played with the rim of his hood.  
  


He did not waste anytime walking closer to towards Jisung.  
  


"I don't think this is really wise, it's getting really cold out here. How about you go inside, and then I'll meet you in there?"  


"I guess, see you in there, Jisung." Chenle went back towards the building and finally opened the door.  
  


He was certainly caught of guard at the sudden pole being pierced into his chest. The tip was sharp, so it went through him just fine. He immediately fell to the ground of snow, his body was covered in plastic and wires from what was inside the abandon building. Apparently the door opening triggered somethings to fall out before he could even react. He laid there for a while, his life slowly slipping away. In the corner of his hazy vision, he saw a hooded man walking closer. This of course was Jisung, or at least he hoped it was. He could barely even tell.  
  


"I guess you never heard of the old saying." Jisung crouched besides Chenle, and slid off his hood. "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. And by the looks of it, you don't seemed to be very satisfied."  
  


From what Chenle could make out, Jisung had a pair of cat ears.  
  


"Will the need to know what I am be enough satisfaction to bring you back?"  
  


Chenle tried to talk, but he ended up coughing out blood. He tried his best to get up, yet that did not work either, his body just fell back to the ground.  
  


"Your whole life was filled with safety, no risks. And yet here you are taking a risk, by trusting an abandoned building." Jisung played around a bit with his hand, holding it and such.  
  
  


"How about I give you a gift? I'll explain later. Your life is gonna end pretty soon anyway"  
  


Jisung was not far from the truth, those were the last words Chenle heard before finally closing his eyes. Jisung felt for his pulse, but of course there was nothing. Chenle's body was extremely cold from the snow buried around him. A sigh escaped Jisung's mouth, before finally grabbing the pole stuck in Chenle, and taking it out. He threw it to the side and placed his hands on his chest. "How satisfied can you get before it all means nothing?"  
  


* * *

  
|The Next Day|  
  


* * *

 

Chenle woke up on a bed inside a dark room unfamiliar to him, the only light was from a few lit up candles. Everything was strange to him. He just remembered being impaled by a pole and dying not too long ago. It could not of been a dream, but a touch on the chest only to find no scar made him even more curious.  
  


"I see you finally woke up." The voice was none other than Jisung's. Was it really just a dream?  
  


All of this caused Chenle to scratch his head, and that is when he felt something there. It felt like ears, but could it really be?  
  


"WHY DO I HAVE CAT EARS!?"  
  


"Calm down, there is no need to worry. I simply just helped you."  
  


"Hel-helped me?" Everything kept getting more confusing by the second.   
  


"In case you forget, you Zhong Chenle died. And I Jisung saved you."  
  


"But how is that even possible?"  
  


"I have my ways, but that's besides the point. Chenle, you having ears isn't the only that that has changed. Your life has changed as well, or should I say lives?"  
  


To most people this would freak them out, but they would also be quite amazed. And thankfully Chenle is only the second one.  
  


"What do you mean exactly?"  
  


"I can't stay for long, but just know this."  He walked towards the window, and opened it completely.  
  


"This is your new life, you now have 9 lives. Use it wisely."  
  


Shortly after he spoke his body jumped out the window.  
  


Everything was so new and confusing, but Chenle knew one thing. He could finally live the crazy life he has always wanted without worrying about dying. He got up from the bed, and ran out the building pulling up his hood. The sun was somewhat there, and sure it was pretty cold, but that did not matter to him anymore. When he arrived home, his parents swarmed him with questions. He told them everything, aside from the cat stuff. He left off to his room and laid in his bed.  
  


"I wonder how Jisung is doing?"  
  


It took him a while to fall asleep from all of this excitement, but he someone fell asleep anyway.  
  


* * *

  
|The Next Day|

* * *

  
The next day struck, and Chenle just finished school. Thanks to the recent events, he is even more jumping than normal. Since school just ended, Chenle decided to walk around the city again. And in a crowd of people waiting to cross the street, cars from all directions fill the road. Sure, he knows he has 9 lives, but his fear still remains. He is still stuck on the thought that it must all be a dream, a really really long dream. He still had his ears, so it must be a dream. Only one way to find out, right? Chenle left the crowd of people, they were not like him, so they would freak out. He walked further, until he reached a more empty side of the city. Not abandoned like before, but not as populated. He watched as a car slowly came closer and closer. He did not want to hurt the person inside the car, so he waited till the car got extremely close. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe, before-

 

"Are you really gonna waste your first life on a test run?"  
  


Chenle froze, watching the car pass by. The voice that belonged Jisung, came from behind him.  
  


"This isn't a dream, Chenle. Use this gift I gave you with you reasonably."  
  


"You're lying! This can't be real, it doesn't make sense!"  
  


"Miracles exist, so take this as a miracle. If you jump in front of a car right now, you'll have 8 lives left."  
  


"I still-"  
  


"Stop asking questions and go enjoy life. You have so many thrilling things ahead of you."  
  


Chenle turned around, "Thank-" but no one was there. "you?"  
  


Though he was incredibly confused, Chenle went back to the lively side of town. Heeding Jisung's words, he went crazy on the town. The more he shrugged off his cautions, the more careless he got. At this point, his only real concern was counting lives and keeping his ears hidden.  
  


* * *

  
|2 Weeks Later|  
  


* * *

  
He woke up near the train tracks, his body was completely fine, but there was blood from where he laid. No doubt about it, an accident happened. And with the addition of flashy images of his dead body, he knew he died. He could still breathe and his heart continued beating, it was as if nothing happened. Chenle got up from the train tracks, smiling on his way back home. This very day killed all of his worries. Sure, he might of just died, but he makes for an adorable corpse.  
  


* * *

  
|3 Weeks Later|  
  


* * *

  
The counter started ticking down, but that did not concern Chenle in the slightest. He was living his best life, well best lives. His parents were being driven crazy by his actions, but he could care less. Life was filled so much excitement, excitement he never ever wants to miss out on. Whatever happens to him does not concern him. When he dies, he dies doing something he loves. In his eyes, all his deaths are just a worthy sacrifice.  
  


* * *

  
|1 Week Later|  
  


* * *

 

Chenle waited for the train to get closer and closer. The rush he got from the train death was extremely satisfying, he wanted to feel it again. The sound of the train was as loud as ever, and the lights from it shined brightly. It blocked Chenle from seeing what was happening, but he did see a dark figure for a moment. A dark figure that slowly took character. They wore a hood, that Chenle was all to familiar with. Jisung walked closer to the train tracks, the sound was unbelievably loud. Chenle reacted out of impulse, he pushed Jisung out of the way, getting the death treatment he desired so badly. Jisung was shocked, he did not expect Chenle to do such a thing. He did not expect Chenle to be that stupid, it did not making any sense. Jisung sighed, walking away from the sight, the sounds of a women screaming were heard from the distant.  
  


* * *

  
|...|  
  


* * *

 

"I found you in the darkness and gave you life, life you should of cherished. But, your curiosity ruined you, more than it should of." Jisung stared at the gravestone, that was owned by Zhong Chenle himself.  
  


"I guess there was a certain death you failed to take into account."


End file.
